


Ревность

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Durarara!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Орихара Изая абсолютно не ревнив.





	Ревность

Изая никогда и не перед кем не отчитывался. Ни в чём. Это само собой подразумевалось. Как и то, что он никогда и ни с кого не требовал отчёта. Он и так всё знал. И это тоже подразумевалось всегда. Об Орихаре вообще очень многое подразумевалось: информированность, цинизм, бесчувственность, и ещё полтора десятка качеств, которые общество не приветствует. Только сам Изая ни опровергать, ни подтверждать не собирался ни одно. Кроме разве что бытующего лишь в узких кругах особо просвещённых убеждения: Орихара Изая абсолютно не ревнив.

Гокудера неуютный: острый, угловатый, и лягается будь здоров, и занимает почти всю жёсткую изаину кровать. Гокудера привык курить. Не много, а постоянно: и до, и после, и вместо. Гокудера суёт нос, куда не просят, много о себе мнит и может выхлестать за вечер весь скромный запас пива из холодильника, а утром – весь имеющийся кофе. Гокудера резкий, громкий, взрывной – невозможный совершенно.  
Несмотря на всё это Изая не в состоянии его отпустить. Это зависимость какая-то ненормальная.  
Орихара криво усмехается своему отражению, а оно злобно скалится в ответ.  
Зависеть от прихотей чересчур эмоционального подростка-итальянца, терпеть его сигареты и динамит, сонное хамство по утрам, когда ему надо рано вставать, чтобы успеть в университет… это ненормально.  
Изая так и говорит отражению:  
\- Я псих! – и радостно-истерично смеётся.  
Потому что сегодня Гокудеры нет. Он ещё утром буркнул что-то про день рождения Джудайме – Изаю буквально корёжит при одном только упоминании об этом обожаемом Гокудерой Джудайме – и унёсся на занятия, на бегу прикуривая и оставив на журнальном столике чашку с недопитым кофе.

Сумерки уже прокрались в квартиру, резкие, оранжевые и сизые.  
В Икебукуро ночи не бывает – только сумерки, неоновые, прозрачные и холодные.  
Изая смотрит на свой город, на полыхание красного, оранжевого, белого, неонового – холодно-электрического. А внутри информатора кипит другое совсем – глухо-багровое, раскалённое. И нестерпимо хочется сделать что-то такое… например, спуститься в город и пообщаться с Хейваджимой. Может, столкновение с кофейным автоматом вправит мозги на положенное им место.

Изая смотрит на зеленоватые цифры электронных часов, насмешливо скалящие 4:44, как на единственно настоящего личного врага. И ждёт. Гудки в мобильном уже прослушаны на три раза. Звонить ещё не позволяют ни гордость - она у Орихары может и не как у всех, но всё же есть, ни здравый смысл...  
Информатору уже не хочется прогуляться вниз, к Шизуо. Ему хочется убить одного несносного итальянца.  
Разгорячённое энергетиком воображение играет с Изаей злую шутку, подбрасывая картинки, от которых хочется не то выброситься в окно, не то сбежать под ледяной душ.

Хаято возвращается в квартиру под утро. Слегка нетрезвый, в криво застёгнутой алой рубашке, с бутылкой шампанского подмышкой.  
На лице Изаи проскальзывает целая гамма самых противоречивых эмоций. В зло прищуренных красных глазах сверкают едва сдерживаемые молнии. Он уже на грани той самой третьей стадии джина-в-бутылке, когда выпустившего хочется зверски убить на месте.  
А подрывник пьяно улыбается и произносит: «Я дома!» Только почему-то по-итальянски.  
И это становится последней каплей в и без того переполненной чаше терпения Изаи. Информатор подлетает к блондину, сгребая за воротник, шипит в лицо, сам не понимая, откуда столько болезненной жёсткости в голосе:  
\- Ты! Какого дьявола ты где-то шляешься!..  
Орихара не понимает, что несёт. Но не может молчать. Его до крика обжигает изнутри. В крови кипит бешенство, которого обычно спокойный и саркастичный Изая не понимает, и которое оглушает его, лишая остатков разума.  
Изая встряхивает итальянца, как куклу. Он весь, как перекалённое стекло: бледный, фарфорово-хрупкий, с прозрачно-зелёным расфокусированным взглядом. И информатора током прошибает: неужели кто-то ещё смеет прикасаться к этой мраморной коже, этим серебряным волосам, этим губам, так и напрашивающимся смять их в жёстком властном поцелуе?  
Взгляд Изаи заволакивает багровая пелена, и хочется уничтожить весь мир, чтобы никто и никогда больше не смел...

Гокудера роняет бутылку и вцепляется в плечи информатора скорее чтобы не потерять равновесие. От выпитого в ушах шумит, и подрывник вообще не слышит, что ему говорит Орихара. Он сейчас способен только ощутить, как мир калейдоскопом сыпется, когда информатор встряхивает его за ворот рубашки.

У Орихары срывает последние тормоза от запахов алкоголя и знакомого одеколона. Он вцепляется в ворот рубашки, дёргая подрывника к себе. Жёстко впивается в обнажённое горло, оставляя багровеющие собственнические метки на бледной коже.  
Оторванные пуговицы с костяным стуком стучат по полу, одежда с хлёстким шорохом летит в стороны.  
Горячо, резко, жадно... хорошо.

Орихара Изая не ревнив. Совсем. Он просто ненавидит делиться.


End file.
